


Break free

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, One Shot, Sex Change, Trans Character, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a Hyotei. He shouldn’t care about what people thinks, he shouldn’t care about what people says. It shouldn’t matter what the world sees in him, ‘cause he’s smart, and good-looking, and elegant, and refined, and this is one of the best school in Japan. And he’s eighteen and he’s graduating and none of his senseis are going to see him anymore, it’s not like he’s going to ruin their reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break free

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, some little notes before the reading. My english isn’t this good, so there will probably be lots of errors. Please, be patient and be nice, if you see something wrong point it out so I could correct it.
> 
> The story here is about Taki, and it’s about a transgender Taki. I decided to use the female pronoum only after the operation occurred just to enlight the fact that the change happened, and that she’s finally what he wanted to be. It’s just a stylistic choiche, and I don’t wanna offend any of the people who are enduring the same path of change with those choice of words.
> 
> I chose Wakana as her new name, ‘cause it means “Perfect harmony”, and I thought it could be nice for a person who is finally in harmony with herself. It doesn’t sounds quite right with Taki, though, but... well. Also, I know that Japanese people haren’t really open about omosexulaity and transexuality, but I wanted to write a story with love and caring and not hate, so even Taki’s parent are supportive of his choices.
> 
> Ok, I’ve finished. Thank you for deciding to reading this, all the comments are really appreciated.

 

Break free

 

He is a Hyotei. He shouldn’t care about what people thinks, he shouldn’t care about what people says. It shouldn’t matter what the world sees in him, ‘cause he’s smart, and good-looking, and elegant, and refined, and this is one of the best school in Japan. And he’s eighteen and he’s graduating and none of his senseis are going to see him anymore, it’s not like he’s going to ruin their reputation.

It’s just a prom, and if his father was strong enough to tell him he’s really pretty, and if his mother was kind enough to kiss his forehead and comb his hair, even through her teary eyes, and whisper him to have a nice night, there is no way that anyone else could ruin this moment for him. There is no way he could let anybody, or anything, to bring him down and break his pride and determination.

But these are his teammates, his friends, his enlarged family, and they’re are his world, and they matter, so, so, _so_ much to him, so when he gets out from his father’s car and stands in front of them, his lovely dress shifting around his hips and bared legs and stretched over his fake breasts, his new pointy shoes with an inch of heels at his feet and makeup on his face, he bites his lips strong enough to draws blood and waits. 

He waits for the snark remarks, the ugly comments, the barks, the laughs. He waits to be utter humiliated in front of all the school, and be rejected. He’s ready to hurt.

They don’t say anything.

[Well, Shishido’s eyes go huge, so much he almost looks like he turned ito a deer caught in the headlights; and Muhaki’s jaw drop opens while he _stares,_ and he looks like he _really_ wants to say something. But then Ootori hand is on Shishido shoulder, and he blinks, slowly, tearing away his gaze from his gown and lifting it to his face; and Yuushi elbows Gakuto really lightly in the ribs, making him jump and recover from the initial shock].

They don’t say anything, they just _understand,_ and it doesn’t hurt, and Taki almost stumbles for the stabs or relief in his belly.

Then Atobe turns to his date, a cute girl anchored at his right arm who is really lovely and eyes at Taki with curiosity, but not horror, and smile at her.

-Pardon me, my dear- he says, sweet and patronizing as always –but I hope you understand-

She turns to him, looks him in his eyes, and slowly lets him go.

-I do. See you later, Atobe-kun- she says, and Keigo smile a little more, ‘cause he know he chose well, and she’s the right one, this time. Then he tooks Taki’s hand, and leads him through a whispering crowd of curious teenagers, until they are at the center of the ballrom, alone.

-Well, Haginosuke, your first dance must be with Ore-sama!- he declares, whitout an inch of esitation or disgust or repulsion in his voice, and he looks at him, deadly serious, right in his eyes and it’s a waltz, and Taki bites his lips again trying not to cry, and nods, gratefully to his buchou once more.

They all dance with him, through the night. Kabaji leads him steadily through a slow song, always silent, always conforting; Oshitari makes him swings on a sad melody, whispering soft compliments at his ears while he holds him lightly like a perfect gentleman; Muhaki tries fiercely to not steps on his feet when an upbeat beat is playing, fails, but makes him laugh until his stomach hurts; when it’s Shishido’s turn, he is so nervous and embarassed, stumbling on his own words trying to talk to him while dancing a fox trot, so much he makes his troath clench with panic. But then he starts miscount the steps, and becomes grumpier and gruffier, so _Shishido-like_ , like nothing has changed and everything is the same as always, so much that Taki almost faints for the sudden need to just hug him and thank him. Jirou does his best to stay awake when the disco music fill the room, but he dozes off almost immediately on his bare shoulder, so he has to carry him to his seat to let him sleeps (though he smile so sweetly, mumbling about how much pretty he is, that he really can’t be angry at him) and start to dance with Choutarou instead, who’s goofy and uncoordinated with his big body but gentle and caring and smiling; Hiyoshi is stiff and serious, when he asks for the pleasure of the last dance, but Taki enjoys his second waltz nevertheless, sweetly lulled in his strong arms.

At the ends of the evening, his cheeks are stained with tears and mascara, but he has never felt more happy or loved.

 

_[Ten years later, it’s Atobe, the one who pays for the operation (“Don’t be foolish, it’s your birthday present!” he chirps, while making him sit in front of the doctor for the first appointment, and Taki wants to cry again ‘cause his birthday is seven months apart) and make his lawyers attend to all the paperwork._

_It’s Muhaki, the one who helps him prepare his things, packs his bags and who takes the plane with him._

_It’s Kabaji, the one who is waiting for them at the airport and leads them to the hospital, helping him to settle down._

_It’s Ootori, the one who calls for wishing good luck, since he has to work and wouldn’t came to visit, but don’t worry,senpai, I’ll be there when you wake up, some way or the other, just take care._

_It’s Shishido, the one who stays with him the few days of his recovery. It’s Hiyoshi,the one who rushes in his room the morning of the Great Day, sweaty and breathless, just to hold his hand when the nurses are taking him to the operation room._

_It’s Jirou, the one who stays with him and count with him and closes his eyes with him when the_   
_anaesthetics start to kick in._

_It’s Yuushi , the one who stays with his parents, patting their shoulders when they’re worried, bringing them coffee and chamomile while they wait, and talking calmly to them to easy their worries._

_ It’s them, her teammates, her friends, her enlarged family, the ones who are all around her bed when she wakes up and the doctors let them in to see her, and they’re smiling, scoffing, shouting, and talking with love in their eyes. _

_ -Hi, Wakana- chirps Atobe, smiling fondly and holding a wonderful bouquet of flowers in his hands–How do you feel?- _

_She is still dizzy from th e anesthesia, and she doesn’t feel her legs, and her abdomen stings and aches a little, and she’s thirsty, and she feels so many tears trying to escape from her eyelashes._

_But she’s there, and they’re are here with her, and life it’s starting anew, and they understand, they love her anyway, and it doesn’t hurt, and she never felt any better]_

__

 


End file.
